My Life With You
by Stephmote
Summary: Inuyasha is going crazy he dosent know what to do about Kaogme and his feelings tawards her. Maybe a visit from his mother with help him or seeing his friends Miroku and Sango finally being open about there feelings. But wait Naraku is ploting once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prove It To Me.

She stood at the top of the hill, looking down at the village that she had grown to love. The breeze was lightly blowing across her face, blowing her long ebony hair behind her.

She sighed and thought about the events that happened the day before she had returned to her time.

Flash Back

"You are such a lecture! I can't believe that I could of even considered…!"

"Considered what, Sango?" Miroku interrupted the very annoyed demon slayer. "That perhaps you would want to be with me or even bear my children?"

Sango just stood there with her eyes frozen on the monk, her face red with anger and embarrassment. Kagome sat next to the fire acting like she was studying one of her books. With Shippou sound asleep in her lap and Inuyasha leaning against a tree behind her.

"How can I think that with you wandering off with every woman that crosses your eyes!" She yelled back in defense.

Miroku couldn't comment to her rebuttal; it was true that Miroku was a lover of all woman, but the truth was he really only had eyes for one woman and that was the woman standing right in front of him. The woman, who at that point of time wanted him dead and he couldn't blame her. Miroku then looked at the woman he had desired to have since they had met. His heart was beating fast. He tried to look angry but fail, with his head down and eyes shut, and with a heart broken voice said softly.

"You honestly don't know Sango..?

Sango looked into the eyes of the man that she loved, her heart was full of anger and betrayal, she couldn't stand to look into his eyes, those eyes that were normally blue but for some reason they were dark full of pain and the suffering , reflecting the flames of the campfire in them. She sighed and walked off. Leaving the monk standing there to watch her fade into the dark forest.

Miroku stood in front of the fire staring down at the dancing flames not knowing what to do, he knew that he loved her, but what could he do to convince her of that? With a swift motion he turned and headed off in the direction that Sango left in. Not knowing what he was going to do or say, but he just couldn't lose her.

Kagome sat there with disbelief of what she just heard from her two friends. She looked over to the right of her where Inuyasha sat leaning against a tree with his eyes shut. "Hey, Inuyasha, stay here and look after Shippou for me, I'll be right back." She got up brushed the dirt off her skirt and headed towards the forest.

"Where the hell do you think you are goin', wench?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes still shut. Kagome gave the half-asleep hanyou a smirk

"I don't think that is _any_ of your business Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over at the girl, "Don't do it, Kagome, this is _none_ of your concern."

Kagome looked over towards him and said with a falsely serene voice, "I am just going to the bathroom, _if_ that is alright with you?" With that said, she faded into the darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha knew better then to believe her. So with a groan he got up and stared to follow the girl.

In the woods, Kagome was having a hard time finding her two friends. She stopped where she was to see if she could hear them. All around she could hear crickets and owls, the sounds that she would never hear in her own time. The peaceful sounds that made this era so wonderful, but the sounds were interrupted by a loud smack. 'There they are.' She thought, and in no time she had caught up with them. She slounched down behind a tree so that they wouldn't see her. She sat in silence and listened.

"Sango, you can run all you want but I'm _not_ going to stop following you until you hear me out!" he shouted to the annoyed slayer.

Sango stopped in her tracks and with her back still turned she finally gave in. "Fine, what is it that you want to say?"

Miroku stood there for a moment to try to gather up all of his courage to tell her what was in his heart.

"Sango, I…I don't blame you for being upset, but…you…you have to believe me when I tell you… tell you that…"

"Tell me what, Miroku?"

"To tell you that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

Sango just stood there not knowing what to say. Her arms were folded in front of her chest like she was trying to protect her heart. She wanted to believe him, she really did but how could she when he did those things to her.

"Well you have a very weird way of showing it." Sango said with her back still towards him not wanting him to see the tears that were over flowing her eyes.

Miroku stood there trying not to let anything stupid come out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, behind the tree, a very curious miko was listening and trying not to say anything. She felt a slight breeze form in front of her, she looked up and all she could see was red. Inuyasha just looked at her and all she could do was smile at him. She pulled on his leg to have him to crouch down next to her, he tuned his concentration on the conversation at hand. .

"Miroku, I guess you have to prove to me that you want me and no one else but me, and I don't know if you are going to be able to do that."

She was trying not to let her tears fall down her face. She hated crying, she never wanted anybody to see her cry, expectedly him. She was strong, she knew that, she was raised like that, but for some reason he always was able to break down her walls that she had protecting her heart and she hated that feeling.

Miroku wasn't sure what she meant; she wanted him to prove to her that all he wanted was her. 'What dose she mean? How in the world am I supposed to prove that I love her?' After a minute of fighting with himself, only one thing came to mind, with all of his will and love for her he walked over to her stopping just behind the woman that he loved so much.

"You want me to prove it to you? If that is what you wish." Without warning he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around so that she was looking at him right in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" she whispered

Miroku cupped Sango's face while looking right into her eyes, her eyes that were full of shock and confusion. "Something that I should have done a long time ago."

Sango's eyes widened, he was slowly getting closer to her face. 'What's he doin'?' Just then she felt his warm lips touch hers. . Sango's eyes where still wide with the shock of his action then she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself fall into him. The passion that she was feeling from his kiss was overwhelming. In her she felt those walls that she had up for so long break. Her heart was free to love him like she wanted too. Sango loved his touch, it was gentle and sincere, she loved him, and with in that moment, she knew that he loved her.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened and they cheeks blushed at the sight of their companions actions towards each other. Slowly and quietly so they wouldn't disturb their friends and be caught the two sneaked back to the camp where they had left Shippou asleep. Kagome quickly crawled into her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha jumped into the nearby tree, so that when others came back there would be no suspicion of their actions. Kagome fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl that looked so happy for her friends wondering. 'Could I ever maker that happy?"

End of Flash Back

The smells of stews being cooked crossed her nose; the smell of vegetables overwhelmed her drew her back to reality. In the distance she saw a small kit running her way.

"Kagome, your back, we've been waiting for you!" Yelled the small child.

Kagome, bent down with her arms wide open to capture him a hug. The small fox jumped right into her arms. Looking down at him, her stare was met with his big green eyes and a grin. His light brown hair was blowing across his face making it hard for him to see his adopted mother's smile.

"I missed you too, Shippou, have you been good?"

Shippou grinned at the girl. "Of course I have, I even left Inuyasha alone, for the most part." Kagome smiled at his news.

"And what about Miroku and Sango? How are they doing?"

"Well since you have been gone, they have been taking long walks together and always come back with smiles on their faces. I ask Inuyasha why that is, but he never answers all he dose is get really red and says "Keh, like I care!"

Kagome looked at him with a flushed face. She could remember the talk that her and her mother had about the birds and bees, and how hard it was on her mother to talk to her about it. So she decided that she would also avoid the conversation but in a better way that the young boy would understand. "Um…tell you what, I'll tell you when you are older, ok?"

Shippou didn't like the answer but accepted it anyways

With that out of the way she and Shippou headed back to the village. The smells of the stews were getting stronger and stronger. 'Man, I hope that supper will be ready when we get there because I am so hungry'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Questions Answered

Walking into the hut, Kagome was greeted with warm smiles.

"Child, ye have returned. I hope that ye's visit went well?" The old Miko asked the starving young girl.

"Oh yeah, it was, I have finished my tests and I shouldn't have to go back for a while." Kagome explained to the old woman.

"That is good to hear and I am sure that Inuyasha will be very happy to hear that as well."

Kagome looked around, and noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Then she realized that she had not seen him since she had return and he usually always meets her either at the well or on the way to the village.

"Kaede, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I do not, know child, he left this morning and has not returned all day, and I figured that he left to fetch ye." Kaede told the somewhat worried miko.

"He is probably off to see if he could find anything about Naraku and see if he can pick up any sign of him." Miroku interrupted while walking into the hut with Sango, whose cheeks where flushed. "Welcome back, Kagome, we were wondering when you would be returning."

"Yeah, I just finished my tests today so like I was telling the others I don't have to go back to my time for a while."

They all sat around the campfire and talked, waiting for their other friend to join them.

A few miles away, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking about his life and the people in it.

'What am I going to do? We are so close in completing our quest, and when it is over what will happen then? Will she leave me?' InuYasha's heart skipped a beat when he thought of it. It felt like his heart was going to stop. He felt sweat being formed upon his brow. 'Before she came here all I wanted was to get the jewel so I could become a full demon. So my heart wouldn't be swayed to love and avoid the pain of it. Now I don't have any desire to become a demon but to protect her. If I don't tell her she'll leave and everything just goes back to the way it was. Alone, hated, hunted.'

Inuyasha put his head down, thinking back on those days of fear, those days of hiding and not trusting. He cringed at the thought of his life before Kagome.

'But if I do tell her, and …she _does_ feel…the same way…but when the jewel is purified, …the well could close forever and take her with it, _then_ what am I supposed to do? Or it would trap her here forever. She'd be stuck with me, never to see her family again, and if she ever regretted…But…if I don't tell her it is enough to just be near her, to see her smiling face everyday, to hear her laugh? What if she finds someone else? I'd hate it but I could live with it, I think, as long as she was happy.'

Inuyasha put his hand over his heart; the pain of the thoughts of Kagome and her leaving was almost too much. This pain, was pain he had never felt before, it was like his heart was being twisted and pulled. And every time the words "leave forever" would cross his mind, the pain would double and make him wish that his heart would stop beating if that would stop the pain.

'But…if she loved me, and wanted to stay with me…could I protect her from the pain? The hatred for hanyou is so great, to ask her to be mine…to take on that disgrace, that shameful damnation on to herself…It's too much to ask. But if she really did love me like I…Would it hurt her to be away? She told me once that she would never leave me, that she would rather be with me than to be alone. She's happy by my side…She's accepted in the village, they have accepted me…We would be happy here. Together. It was good enough for my mother just to be with my old man. And to have me. Kagome would be fine with me…'

The pain in his heart lifted a bit at the thought of Kagome and him being together, but his head started to ache from the argument that he was having with his heart.

'Damn it! Why is this so hard? I need advice, a woman to be Kagome for me…I cant tell Sango, because she would go tell Kagome and she cant even decide what she is going to do with that henti of hers anyway. Kaede is just to old, she wouldn't be any help. Gods, I wish that my mother could just answer one question…' With that last thought, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"What? Where am I? This mist is so heavy that I can barely see." In the distance he saw a figure, a woman, with long ebony hair and a sweet smile. Inuyasha stared at the figure and as it got closer he saw who it was.

"Mother?"

His mother walked up to him and smiled.

"Mother, what are you. Don't tell me I am dead!"

His mother smiled.

"No, my son, you are not dead. You still have a very long way to go before you are faced with death. This is a dream, your dream, and I am here to help like you asked. Now what is troubling you?"

Inuyasha was in disbelief. 'Could this really be her, my Mother, who died hundreds of years ago?' Inuyasha gazed into her eyes and saw guilt and sadness, but she still smiled. When she was alive his mother would have the same look, her eyes would be filled with sorrow and ach, but she would still be smiling.

"Don't worry my son, this is a dream and besides even if you thought it was a trick all you would have to do is wake up." His mother said, her voice was sweet and kind. She understood his reasons for being a little skeptical, and he had every right to be. With all the he has gone through, being alone all this time, being hunted just because of what he was. She couldn't blame him for doubting.

Inuyasha thought about her words, she had to be telling the truth. No other woman in the world could have that same gaze as she did.

"Mother is it really you?" Inuyasha asked with hope coloring his voice.

His Mother smiled at the question in his question. "Yes my dear it is me, now tell me what is troubling you?"

Inuyasha looked at his mother wondering how to ask her this question. He had always wanted to know the answer but never had the chance to ask it when she was live. "Mother, how did you know that father was the one for you? I mean what did he do to convince you to be with him?"

InuYasha's mother looked at her boy, who know was a man and smiled. "Your father was like no other man that I had ever met. Sit down my son I will tell you the story of your father and me.

"It was when I was a child when I first met your father. I was playing in the wood that was behind my family's estate. I loved playing there; it was so quiet and, green. The trees acted like a shelter for me. A shelter, where I could be me and didn't have to act proper, like I had to do when I was in the man house. It was a summer's day; the sun was hot and bright. Not one cloud was in the sky. In the middle of the woods there was a small clearing where flowers grew. I would often go there and pick the white daisies and make flower crowns out of them. But on this day, the woods was silent not one chirp of a bird, or the sounds of animals walking over the fallen leaves. Sitting in the middle of the clearing I felt a presence come behind me. I would often see deer walking through so I didn't think anything of it. Until I turned and saw a man, a man with long white hair that flowed down his back witch grazed the forest floor. His face had two purple strips on the each side. Behind him was a cape of white fur. His eyes were full of wisdom and age. Like he had been hundreds of years old.

My eyes froze on him, for a moment I felt scared, but then the feeling left. I still to this day don't understand why. I stood on my feet, turned towards him with the flowers still in my hand. I felt an over whelming power around me. He then turned and left, as quietly and swiftly just as he came. For years I thought back on the day. Remembering the way he looked and the power that surrounded the area. I would find myself going back there to see if I would ever see him again, but years passed and I never saw him, until one day of my 16th year.

Inuyasha looked at his mother, not knowing what to say, he wanted to ask so many questions but let her continue her story.

On this day I wanted to be alone, my mother was wanting me move into this lord's castle and become him wife. I didn't want to be married to a man that I had never met, but to my father all he wanted was peace, and if that meant to give his only daughter away then he would. Walking into the clearing I felt a feeling that I had not felt in years. There in the middle of a bed of flowers was the man, the man that I saw so many years ago and wanted to see again. He looked at me for a moment, and I at him. When he looked at me I felt his power and strength. He turned to walk away, I had to stop him and talk to him.

Flash Back

"Wait…Please don't go."

The tall man stopped with out turning back to her.

"What is it that you want?" His words were stern and fearless. In his voice she could hear the power that also projected off of his being.

"Do you remember me? I was the little girl that was sitting in this same field so many years ago?" She hopped that he would remember. Then it hit her. It had been at least seven years since that last time that she had saw him, and he had looked the same. There was no aging in his face, his skin still as perfected as the day she first saw him. 'But how could that be?'

Slowly turning to show is face to her.

"Yes, your sent is the same from the last time, even though your appearance has changed I still know who you are." His eyes never lingered from hers.

'My sent…? What dose he mean by sent?' She looked at him more closely now; she noticed that he had pointed ears, long fingernails and fangs. 'He is a demon.'

"My sent, what do you mean by my sent. I can tell by your appearance that you are a demon, but what kind?"

The great demon looked at her…'what should I do, should I kill her? It would be easy to do… but her sent, it is so calming.'

"I am a dog demon." He didn't say anything more.

The girl smiled at him. She didn't run in fear but sat in the bed of flowers looked up at the man that she should have been afraid of, but wasn't. For a few long moments there was silence, neither of them turned their gazes from each other. She started to feel a little uneasy. 'He is so beautiful, and yet so very strong. His voice stern and bold, and yet in his eyes I can see loneliness and sorrow. Like he has lost something close to him.'

"Have you lost something? You look like you are looking for something that is very important to you, something that you had protected with your heart? I ask because your eyes look sad." After the words have left her mouth she was ashamed. Here she is asking a man that she had only seen twice in her life and hasn't talked to.

The demon was stun he had never seen this woman in his life and here she could read him like an open book. 'How dose she know?'

"There is nothing that I have lost. I have nothing to loose in life. A demons life is nothing but survival and power. The more power you have the more you are likely to survive. This is how I have been able to live as long as I have."

The girl turned away in shame. She didn't mean to insult him but she felt sorry for him. She didn't know why but she did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I find it hard to believe that a living being can live with out wanting to live for something or someone. It has been in my experience that a life has no purpose if that life has nothing to protect. You have nothing that you want to protect or anyone for that matter?" She asked with her eyes turned away from his gaze.

The Dog Demon looked at her with shock. He wasn't sure what to say. Sense he had lost his past mate to his son's birth 600 years ago there hasn't been much for him to protect. Sense that time he had lost the wile to protect and live for himself. He turned to walk away from the girl. To go back to what he was looking for, but not even him knew what that was.

"Wait, before you go what is your name?" She wanted to know the demons name that had hunted her memories for so many years.

He turned his head to the side so that only one side of his face showed.

"My name is Inutaisho."

"I don't know that we will ever meet again, but I'm Izayoi."

End Of Flash Back

"With that said I watch him leave hoping deep in my heart that I would see him again, even though I knew that chances where slim. There was something about him that drew me too him. I had pity for him and I didn't know why. After he left I picked a flower and made a wish that one day soon I would see him again"

Inuyasha looked at his mother in awe. 'I never knew that she would be so open, with her past.' Inuyasha looked at his mother with eager eyes, urging her to continue her story. His mother smiled at her son's eager eyes knowing that he wanted to proceed on with her story.

"A week went by after my encounter with your father. That whole week I was replying the conversation that we had in my head. Thinking back on how his eyes were full of so much sorrow and pain. For some reason I wanted to find him and comfort him, to let him know that it would be all right. By this time my mother and father were planning on sending me to live with Setsunano Takemaru, and eventually become his wife."

The sound of that name made Inuyasha growl, this man tried to kill his mother and tried to kill Kagome. After a moment of growling, InuYasha's mother put her hand on his, and smiled. The soft touch of her skin calmed him as he looked into her eyes, he saw remorse, she had never intended on him ever finding out about Takemaru and what he had done to her. After a moment she continued on with her story.

"I was angry, I wanted to marry for love not for peace. So I ran to the same clearing and cried. I cried for so long. Then I felt it the presence that I had felt before and enjoyed. I turned and saw him. I turned my head in shame not wanting him to see how upset I was or how weak I was. Then I felt him over me, I slowly turned my head and looked up, my eyes found his and I saw something that I never would have thought to see. Concern.

Flash Back

" Why do you cry?" He asked the frail woman that cowered before him.

She looked down to the grown in shame, she wasn't sure if she was hearing him right. 'Is he having concern for me? The Great Dog Demon is showing a human concern.'

"I'm sorry I shouldn't show such weakness in front of you. I do not mean to offend you. Please forgive me."

The great demon looked at her, she was shaking with shame and fear. She was strong that he could tell. He could see that she had strong instincts and feeling towards life. He was amazed at her manner though, even though she was hurting deeply from a pain in her heart she still tried to hide her weakness in front of him. He slowly walked towards her; he stopped just above her and knelt down beside her.

"Don't be afraid, cry if you want to." With that said, the heart broken girl eyes tear up and she wept. She wept not only for her pain, but also for all the woman that had to feel the same pain that she is going through. " I am sorry my Lord I should not trouble you with my troubles. Have you come here for something that I can assist you with?" With that said the woman smiled at the Lord.

The great demon looked at the tear stand face of the girl with aw. 'How is it that this girl is not afraid of me?'

End of Flash Back

Inuyasha listened to his mother very carefully, not wanting to interrupted her. 'So she wasn't afraid of father, just like Kagome wasn't afraid of me when we first met.'

InuYasha's mother continued to tell her story; she looked so happy talking about her memories with her son. Inuyasha noticed that every time she would mention his father's name that she would smile just a little but more. He found it extraordinary that just talking about his father, made his mother happy. To Inuyasha it showed just how much she loved him.

"It had only been a week that went by since I had received that news that I would be leaving my home. That had meant that I only had a week left to live in my home. I was getting nerves. I would go to the clearing every day to see your father, and every day he would be waiting for me. One day I walked into the clearing and saw a rat trying to destroy all of the flowers that were in the middle of the clearing. I ran towards the flowers to scare the rat away, and to protect delicate flowers. After the rat was gone I sat in the clearing and smiled at the flowers that I had protected. Then the presence that I loved feeling so much came towards me."

Flash Back

The Great Dog Demon sat next to the girl and gave her a peculiar look. "Why did you protect these flowers from that rat? It is just a plant, with no feeling."

The girl looked up to meet the gaze of the lord. She got shivers down her spine when she gazed into his eyes. "Everyone needs something to protect. For me it was these flowers. They my not be able to talk, but they are still living, and everything deserves a chance at life. What about you don't you have someone to protect?"

The demon looked upon the woman in front of him. 'Someone to protect. Why would I the Great Dog Demon have someone to protect?' Then he looked upon the girl again. And for some reason he felt something come over him. A feel that he had never felt before. 'Could it be you are the one that I am supposed to protect?' With that thought in his mind he sat next to her and watched her tend to the flowers the ones that she protected.

End of Flash Back

"Soon after that day, the day came that I would have to leave my home and go live with the man that one day I was to marry. I thought in my mind that this would be the last time that I would see your father, but I was wrong. Not even being at my new home for a day I sensed his presence. I was very careful not to be seen with your father and I tried not being with him to long because I didn't want to be missed at the castle. Weeks wet by and I found myself wanting to see him more and more. That I wasn't complete with out him. I found myself falling him love with your father."

Inuyasha watched his mother intently, wanting to hear more.

"One day I was with your father walking through the woods. And he said to me that he had found someone to protect and that is was I. I told him that I loved him and from that day on I would always feel his presence. Soon I was pregnant with you, and the rest you already know."

Inuyasha looked at the ground for a moment. Taking in all that his mother had just told him.

"You see my son, the reason that I chose your father is because, he chose to protect me. A great demon chose to protect a helpless human and he died protecting me and you."

She looked upon her son with sympathetic eyes. "My son, you love this girl, I have seen it in your heart and in your soul. You have done a grand job protecting her, you have to come to terms with why you are protecting her the way that you do. Tell her Inuyasha, let her see into you heart, and let her comfort you and protect you, like you have her."

She knelt down kissed his forehead. With tears in her eyes she smiled at her son. She had seen him grow up and saw all the hard ship that he had encountered. "I must go now my son, we will meet again, I love you and always protect the once that you love." With that said she was gone and Inuyasha was alone in his dream.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and looked upon the grassy meadows. With a smirk on his face, he got to his feet, and jumped out of the tree that he resided in. turning to look up at the branches. The sun's raise gleamed through it and made it look like that there were stars all through the trees branches. "Thank you mother." With that said he turned and started to walk back to the village, where his one and only love was waiting for him to return to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Promise To You

Inuyasha made his way back to the village as the early morning approached. He noticed a familiar sent in the air, 'Kagome'. Walking into the hut Inuyasha noticed that young girl was not in her sleeping bag. Worried he turned and walked out to find her.

"She wouldn't have left to go back home with our her bag nor with out telling me."

With his noise to the wind he closed his eyes to concentrate on the girl and her war bouts. In the wind he smelt such sweet smells, the pin from the forest, the wild flowers from the meadows. Then he smelt it the sweet smell of her that smelt like sugar and fresh blooming flowers. Only one person could have a smell like that and he darted off towards the hillside over looking the lake.

On the hill sat a girl, with long raven hair with her arms wrapped around her knees to help keep her warm from the cool breeze off the lake, she gazed out over the land. 'Where is Inuyasha? I hoped that he would have been back by now. I miss him.' Kagome had been sitting there for awhile know hoping that she would be brought out of her thoughts by the yelling of her dog eared friend, telling her how stupid she was for going off by herself and how if there would have been any danger how she would be helpless against it. But by now she stared to loose hope in her friend. 'I guess I better start heading back to the village.'

Rising to her feet, she stretched her arms and yond. "Oh well I guess I better get back." Kagome turned her body and started to walk back the to village when her sight was overwhelmed with red. She looked up to see a pair of amber orbs looking right back at her. In the eyes she saw relief.

"Inuyasha?"

"Why the hell are you out here alone wench? What would have happen if something happen to you?"

Kagome smiled a small smile, 'Just what I thought you would say' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha just stood there with his face turning a slight shade of red. 'She was worried about me?"

"Keh, you should know better then to do that, I'm stronger then any puny human or yuriki."

Kagome smiled at his rebuttal. 'He'll never change.'

"I know Inuyasha, but that still wont stop me from worrying about you, so just get over it." Kagome grinned and patted him on the head.

"Hey, quit patting me like I'm a dog!"

"Ha, ha, ha, oh Inuyasha, I'm glad that your home."

Inuyasha just turned his body and folded his arms across his chest; there was no way in hell that he was going to let her see him turning bright red.

"So where did you go? You were gone for a long time?" Kagome asked sheepishly.

She knew that he went somewhere alone so witch meant that it was very important to him, and it was unlikely that he would tell her where that place was, depending on the height of secrecy that was. She knew it had nothing to do with Kikyou because she would have been able to tell it he went to see her. He would have guilt in his eyes.

"No where really I just went to visit my mothers grave. I try to go there at least once a year on the day of her death."

Kagome's eyes widened she never thought that Inuyasha would have told her such a privet thing. She knew that he was capable of doing gestures like that when it came to his mother or people important to him from his past, she just didn't think that he would fess up to it. He usually says it is none of our business and brushed it off.

"Oh really, how fare is it from hear?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to think, should he tell her or should be his normal jerky self and not confide in his friend. It wasn't like it was a complete stranger asking him this, it was Kagome, the one person that trusted him for him and she is the only person that he fully trusted as well. Before he met Kagome he never trusted anyone, besides his own mother. He didn't even really trust Kikyou. He didn't know how but Kagome had just walked right into his hear with out even knowing it.

"She's about half days journey from here towards the Ox-n-Tiger. Her grave over looks a lake.

"I would very much like to meet her one day. Would you take me there someday?"

Inuyasha looked at her, she was gazing over the lake now. "You would want to?" he asked her with shock in his voice.

The girl turned her head, and smiled at the man before her. "Of course I would, what girl would want to meet the mother of the most strongest honyo that ever lived?" She giggled at her own statement wile a very embarrassed honyo turned an even deeper red then before.

"But I would like to meet her one day. Promise me that you will take me there."

Inuyasha looked at the girl that stood before him, this girl that some how changed his heart with out even knowing it. This girl that turned her world upside down just to be with him, this girl that has excepted him for him. How could he ever refuse a her.

"Sure, I promise."

Kagome smiled at her honyo. Inuyasha looked at her the smiling girl. 'how can just one simple promise make her so happy, make her smile like that? That smile that no matter what makes all my sorrows fade away. How dose she do it?'

"Come on, we better be getting back the others will be worried." She suggested.

The girl was a little disappointed that she had to go back, she loved it when they where alone like that. He let his guard down when they where. But with a smile on her face she started to walk back to the village right beside him.

Walking back to the village Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was walking father close to her. Every so often there hands would brush against each other's. 'Is it just me or is he acting differently? I will have to ask Sango about it later.'

InuYasha noticed that Kagome was blushing every time there hands would touch. 'Soon I will tell her, Once Naraku is defeat, or maybe sooner, but I will not break my promise that I made to my mother. What kind of son would I be of I broke a promise that I had made to my mother?'

Walking into the village, it was still dark and hard to see. Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha had such a sensitive nose. But to her surprise he stopped at the tree where they had first met. The same tree that held his prisoner for fifty years.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked up into the tree with great thought.

"You know, I never realized how lucky I was to be pined to this tree, kind of odd I know, I used to hate this tree and the memories it reminded me of. But know I thank it, for all the memories it has given me now."

"Kagome just looked at him with shock, and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Did a bolder drop on your head or something? You are acting weird."

Inuyasha sighed and turn towards the confused girl that stood before him. "Don't worry about it, I will tell you once I have settled a few things."

Kagome just looked at him. 'What on earth is he talking about? "After I have settled a few things" what is that supposed to mean? Oh goodness I am tired.'

"Inuyasha you are confusing me what are you talking about?" But all he did was shake his head.

"Fine but I am going to bed because you are making me tired by listening to your riddles." With that said she started to walk to the hut.

Inuyasha watched as she walked in front of him. 'Kagome, I promise you one day soon I will tell you, and then both our minds will be at rest.'


End file.
